Blaine-Sebastian Relationship
The Blaine-Sebastian Relationship, most commonly known as Seblaine or Andersmythe, is the friendship and former rivalry/one-sided crush between Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. Episodes S3= Blaine and Sebastian meet in this episode when Blaine visits Dalton Academy to invite the Warblers to see West Side Story. They first make contact while the Warblers were performing Uptown Girl, where it is shown that Sebastian is clearly attracted to Blaine. It can be presumed that Blaine is smitten by Sebastian's charisma and charm as well. After the Uptown Girl performance, Sebastian introduces himself and both of them have a conversation. Sebastian says the Warblers wouldn't shut up about Blaine, and he has heard that Blaine is "sex on a stick and sings like a dream." Sebastian then asks why Blaine left Dalton, where Blaine replies that he "misses Dalton everyday, but McKinley is where his heart is." After the conversation both of them have coffee at the Lima Bean where Sebastian is very flirtatious towards Blaine, saying that his "whole bashful school boy thing" is "super hot." Sebastian tries to seduce Blaine into dating him, but then later Blaine says that he doesn't want to mess up what he has with his boyfriend (Kurt). Kurt sees the two of them having coffee and introduces himself to Sebastian. Both appear uncomfortable with each other. Sebastian then invites them both to Scandals the local gay bar where both Blaine and Kurt accept. At Scandals, as they are approaching Sebastian, Kurt whispers to Blaine that he really doesn't like him. Blaine rebuffs Kurt's statement saying that he's harmless. Sebastian offers Blaine a beer and condescendingly gives Kurt a Shirley Temple, assuming him to be the designated driver. A few moments later Blaine and Sebastian are seen dancing together. Kurt appearing uncomfortable with this storms on the dance floor dancing infront of Sebastian so he could dance with Blaine. Once they leave the bar Blaine states to Kurt that Sebastian means nothing to him. Sebastian is then seen later in the episode with the Warblers watching McKinley perform West Side Story. (The First Time) Sebastian crashes Kurt and Blaine's date at the Lima Bean and then begins flirting with Blaine in front of Kurt, asking him why he hasn't been online lately. Blaine replies that he has been busy for sectionals, and congratulates Sebastian for the Warblers' win and their sectionals. Sebastian then compliments Blaine saying that if there is anyone who could whip New Directions in a legitimate threat it would be him. Blaine excuses himself from the table to get another coffee which gives Kurt and Sebastian time to say exactly what they think of each other. Kurt says that he doesn't like him or the way that he speaks to Blaine. Sebastian unphased by Kurt's insults replies that he doesn't like him either and that Blaine is too good for Kurt. He also says that by then end of the year he'll have Blaine and a Nationals Trophy and that Kurt will have khakis, a Lima Bean Apron and that 'gay face'. When Blaine returns to the table, Sebastian says they were discussing future plans to go drinking again, then leaves, telling Kurt to "take care of that Warbler." Later, while New Directions performs at Sectionals, Sebastian is seen cheering on Blaine in the audience. Kurt sees this during the performance, and gives Sebastian a threatening stare. (Hold on to Sixteen) Sebastian makes an appearance at The Lima Bean after he sees Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and Artie talking about performing Michael Jackson for Regionals. Kurt exclaims that he's always at The Lima Bean. Sebastian states that the New Directions cannot perform Michael because he previously changed the Warblers' setlist to include Michael Jackson after Blaine gave him the idea that morning. Sebastian says that he had just called for a tip on how to remove red wine from his blazer piping, but Blaine would not stop talking about the New Directions' plans for Regionals. Following the Warblers' and New Directions' performance of Bad, Sebastian attempts to toss a slushie at Kurt, but Blaine pushes him out of the way. Instead, it hits Blaine's face, (Sebastian seems surprised when it hits Blaine and seems possibly remorseful quickly telling the Warblers to get of there) forcing Blaine to later have surgery on his right eye for a corneal scratch. He tells Santana it's a shame about Blaine, he was pretty. And appears remorseful when Santana tells him Blaine will need surgery. Later in the episode, Sebastian reveals to Santana that he added rock salt to the slushie. In a deleted scene, Blaine walks into Dalton with Kurt, Santana, Rachel, and Artie, where Sebastian and the Warblers are singing I Want You Back, as a response to their interpretation of Michael Jackson. Throughout the song, Sebastian makes extra effort to sing it directly to Blaine and by getting in his face. Blaine, however, mainly stays clam and collected, appearing unimpressed from the groups performance - although there were moments where he shows some concern. At the end, Sebastian tells Blaine that he is welcome back to re-join the group that he "abandoned." Blaine immediately declines the offer, saying that he was once proud to be a Warbler because they had class, and that performance wasn't classy at all. (Michael) Sebastian calls upon Blaine along with Santana, Brittany, and Kurt to The Lima Bean. He apologizes to Blaine, saying that he is sorry about his eye. Blaine replies "That means nothing to me." Sebastian tries to explain that the slushie was a lame prank that just went out of control. Sebastian appearing remorseful of his actions towards New Directions and Karofsky says "it's all fun and games until it's not." At Regionals, Blaine stands up to support the Warblers during their performance implying there is some sort of forgiveness or truce. Sebastian does the same for the New Directions. When the winner is announced, Blaine is seen shaking Sebastian's hand, possibly ending the feud. (On My Way) Although Sebastian doesn't make an appearance this episode, Blaine and Sebastian's relationship is used in comparison to Kurt's relationship with Dance with Somebody. Both Blaine and Kurt are in a couples session, Blaine openly admits that the texts that he and Sebastian were kind of the same as what Kurt and Chandler were doing. This could mean that Blaine returned Sebastian's feelings to some degree, or that he accepted that Kurt and Chandler's texts were innocent. (Dance with Somebody) |-| S4= When Blaine admits that he had "hooked up" with someone while Kurt was in New York, Kurt immediately asks if it was Sebastian due to their past interactions. (The Break-Up) When the New Directions' trophy is stolen by The Warblers, Blaine goes to get it back. When he first gets there, he meets up with Sebastian. Immediately, Blaine assumes that he stole the trophy, but Sebastian denies it. He has turned over a new leaf, and it sucks being nice. He leads him back to the choir room where Hunter is waiting for him, and closes the door behind. He shortly returns with the remaining Warblers - where he and Hunter tempt him to return to their job by presenting him a blazer. The two of then performs My Dark Side with the other members, and they tell him to keep the blazer. Later, Blaine and Sam sneak into Dalton to steal back their trophy and Sebastian and Hunter are the first on the scene. They walk out to the balcony where they see a grappling hook and rope and Blaine and Sam running away. (Dynamic Duets) |-| S5= Blaine and the New Directions sneak into Dalton Academy during the performance of Help!, aiming to recruit the rival glee club for the proposal to Kurt. Sebastian is shown to have been reinstated as captain of the team, and requests a show of hands in agreement to helping Blaine, after the performance. Everyone raises their hand and celebrates, while Blaine and Sebastian share a friendly hug. Sebastian is later seen singing and dancing in the performance of All You Need Is Love, and celebrating when Kurt agrees to marry Blaine. (Love, Love, Love) |-| S6= Sebastian is briefly mentioned, when Kurt and Blaine meet up, Kurt trying to apologise to him. Blaine reveals that he's dating someone, Kurt believes that it is Sebastian, but it is revealed that it is not. (Loser Like Me (Episode)) Songs S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Uptown Girl'' by Billy Joel. (The First Time) *''A Boy Like That/I Have a Love'' from West Side Story. (The First Time) *''I Want You Back'' from The Jackson 5. (Deleted scene from Michael) |-| S4= ;Related Songs *''My Dark Side'' by Kelly Clarkson. (Dynamic Duets) |-| S5= ;Related Songs *''Help!'' by The Beatles. (Love Love Love) *''All You Need Is Love'' by The Beatles. (Love Love Love) Trivia *As revealed by Blaine in Dance with Somebody, the texts they exchanged were "family-friendly." Gallery 311glee_ep311_sc9_1616.jpg Glee-blaine-and-sebastian-la-1154-8-11.jpg glee-first-time-11062011-lead76.jpg Sebastian_600111028075854654.jpg Tumblr luef0h1QU91qbi6aao1 500.gif tumblr_lueka1XsFt1qkqualo16_500.jpg Warblers89876543.jpg Tumblr lzs1kiEwJg1qzgwqro1 500.gif Tumblr lzs9yrze2K1qklb76o1 250.gif Tumblr lzs34iIZ0w1qzgwqro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lzs9yrze2K1qklb76o2 250.gif Tumblr ludokuuGjx1qzgwqro1 500.gif Tumblr ludnj9mIXV1qhum9po2 500.gif SeblaineTalk.gif Tumblr matjk8PJJe1qidrf8o2 r1 250.gif Bad-SebastianSmytheThrowingTheSlushieToBlaine.gif Tumblr mh929bH4KO1qidrf8o5 250.gif Tumblr mh929bH4KO1qidrf8o4 250.gif Tumblr mh929bH4KO1qidrf8o2 250.gif Tumblr mh9vtbHCb11qj4hruo3 250.gif Tumblr mgvggqxJEo1rwqc3io1 500.jpg Tumblr mfsvu7L8uU1qidrf8o6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfsvu7L8uU1qidrf8o5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfsvu7L8uU1qidrf8o4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mfhc6fzP2d1rqrzswo2 500.gif Tumblr mfhc6fzP2d1rqrzswo1 500.gif Tumblr mf18dhJTaC1qg4e7no12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdtwzeLxDK1rrmwrko2_250.gif Tumblr mdxtamvjEc1r9bhgm.jpg Tumblr meyz17TFib1qidrf8o9 r2 250.gif Tumblr meyz17TFib1qidrf8o4 250.gif SebastianSmythe-DynamicDuets3.gif Blaine and sebastian.png tumblr_na3a4oABn31r0v5lho1_250.gif tumblr_na3a4oABn31r0v5lho2_250.gif tumblr_na3a4oABn31r0v5lho3_250.gif tumblr_na3a4oABn31r0v5lho4_250.gif tumblr_na3a4oABn31r0v5lho6_250.gif tumblr_na3a4oABn31r0v5lho7_250.gif tumblr_na3a4oABn31r0v5lho8_250.gif tumblr_na3a4oABn31r0v5lho10_250.gif blaine and sebastian.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships